Grandma Sasha
by DRSDavidSoft1
Summary: Cindy invites her mother to their house for dinner. Sasha won't answer at first, but then decide to go, at least because of her grand daughter. She realizes that everyone still love her, despite of all her actions. One-shot. Please let me know if you like more of this! Thanks.


**Grandma Sasha**

**A/N:** Hi guys! this is my first Jimmy Neutron one-shot. The idea of this story came in my mind after reading some other nice stories here. Hope you like it!

I suggest listening to the song "Answer to our life" by Backstreet Boys after reading this!

**Lyrics:** tinyurl / answertoourlifelyric

**Download MP3:** tinyurl / answertoourlifemp3

(No spaces, add a dot and a com after the tinyurl)

Sasha just accept the situation.

Please review!

Thanks!.

The door bell rang unexpectedly. The little girl stood up from her chair and headed to the door. Her mom was preparing the goose in the kitchen.

"Granny!" She said excitedly as her grandmother came in. The old lady's frown changed to a smile as soon as she saw her grand daughter. She was wearing a brown winter coat and a hat.

"Maria! Come here, Darling!". The old lady said as she leaned herself to hug her. She left her bag on the couch and took her gloves off.

"I'm so happy to see you, grandma!" Said Maria Neutron as she was staring at Sasha Vortex's eyes.

"Mom said you don't like to come here at all!" added Maria with an upset look. Sasha looked at her grand daughter's blue eyes, and patted on her blonde hair.

"But I'm here, Darling! Don't worry!" Sasha said with an smile. She kissed Maria's forhead.

"C'mon! I shold tell mom you're here!" Maria said as she was dragging her grandmother's hand and headed to the kitchen.

"You go, honey, I will come after I hang my clothes." Sasha said with another smile. She saw Maria smiled back and ran to the kitchen. She could feel the good smell from the kitchen. As she was taking her coat off, she heard some whispers from the kitchen.

"... Grandma Sasha is here?! ... what did she tell you? ...".

Sasha closed her eyes. A bad feeling, probably a mixture of guiltyness and anger of herself, was rising in her head.

_- FLASH BACKS -_

_"But mom! He is the ONE whom I love!". Tears were falling from Cindy's eyes._

_"No is no! You can NOT see that Neutron boy again!". These were Cindy's cruel mother sentences. She saw Cindy ran to her room and closed the door. She could hear her dear daughter is still crying quietly in her bed. Sasha closed her eyes and sighed._

... later ...

_"... AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU SAID __**YES**__ TO THAT NEUTRON BOY?!" Sasha was shouting in rage._

_Cindy couldn't say a word in the other end of the line. Sasha didn't know it's because of either sadness or fear._

_"Y-Yes, mother." Cindy whispered quietly._

_"YOU ARE __**DEAD**__ TO ME! You heard me?! I no longer have a daughter!" Sasha shouted loudly._

_Before Cindy could do anything, she could hear the beep tone. The line was dropped._

... later ...

_"... I mean she didn't even called you, Cindy. Is there any problems?" Jimmy said in a worried look. He was wearing a black tuxedo._

_Cindy turned her look from her mother's empty seat to the the people who were closing and cleaning the place after the wedding._

_She turned back and leaned her gaze from them to Jimmy's eyes._

_"It d- It doesn't matter anymore. Maybe she didn't want to be here, afterall." Cindy said. She gave Jimmy a fake smile._

_Jimmy hugged her and patted her beautiful hair. Tears were shining on Cindy's cheeck. She was quiet._

_Sasha was watching all of this, in a point nobody could see her. She could feel a smal, but sensable pain in bottom of her heart. She just wanted the best for her daughter, just as any mother would._

_- END FLASH BACKS -_

Sasha opened her eyes. Her daughter was standing behind her.

"Hello, mother." Cindy Neutron said. Sasha heard her and turned back. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello, Cynthia." Sasha said. Both paused for a second. Cindy was both happy and in shock to see her moher in their house.

Cindy walked forward and hugged her mother. Sasha hugged her back.

"I'm happy to see you here. I missed you a lot, mother." She whispered quietly. "I love you mother!" Cindy said, this time more loudly.

Sasha didn't know what to say. She just continued to hold her daughter in her arms. "Me too, honey." Sha said quietly.

After all of her actions, everything she had done to Cindy, just to ruin her love, and just because of her personal issues with "That Neutron boy", that was the four words that Cindy said. 'I love you mother.'.

"Enough hugging and kissing mom! Grandma is tired, just let her in already!" Said Maria with a childish smile as she was coming to them.

Cindy and Sasha broke, as they were looking in each other's eyes. Cindy smiled back.

"Come on, mother! The goose is almost ready!".

They headed to the dining room.

"So, how is your ... husband, Cindy?" Said Sasha with a little smile.

Cindy paused for a moment.

"James is fine. Isaac is with him. They would be back from work any moment. He asked the president if he could come back home early tonight and he approved." Cindy said as she was preparing the table with the automated devices.

Sasha looked at the luxury house. Wealth, Fame, Good house, Good Job, and most important of all, love. Why would she think that _Jimmy Neutron_ wasn't a good choice for her daughter? Now that she was thinking of that, it was stupid how she acted before.

"Vox! Please add one more dish to the table!"

"Yes Mrs. Neutron!"

"And Please leave Jimmy a message to come home sooner. Tell him we have a special guest tonight! Thank you, Vox."

"Certainly, Mrs. Neutron. Your'e welcome.'

As Sasha sat and made a new conversation with Cindy, Maria blinked to Goddard.

"I told you Granny loves us! She loves me, dad, and mom!" Maria Smiled. The mechanical canine barked twice.

That's true what they say, It's never late.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know if you have any comments on this!

I want to know if this one-shot is good or bad!

Thanks for the review! The second one is going to be better. Please let me know what kind of one-shots do you like more!


End file.
